July 2012
'Weekend Furni Collection!' Relax in your Weekend Wear on Weekend Furni! Make a statement with the stylish and comfy Weekend Furni! Perfect for parties and sleep overs of all kinds! The Weekend Furni Collection comes in a sparkling array of designs and patterns to reflect your unique style! The Weekend Furni Collection will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog starting at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) this Tuesday, July 24th! 'VFK Strawberry Quest 2012!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 22nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 23rd, 2012. Strawberries have been known of since ancient times, and are one of the most popular berries ever! This sweet berry has been used for a variety of purposes. They have been used for not only medicinal uses, but also as a fragrance, and added to baths! On today's quest, let's head for the nearest strawberry patch and explore the world of strawberries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Comfy Strawberry Chair - Red, and a Comfy Strawberry Chair - Pink! 'Bodacious Beach Lanterns!' Cast a groovy glow with the new Bodacious Beach Lanterns! These colorful jar lanterns set the mood for any beach party, tied to gnarly beach timber and accented with shells and star fish, the Bodacious Beach Lanterns are sure to make an impression! The Bodacious Beach Lanterns will be surfing into the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, July 21st! 'VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2012!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 15th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 16th, 2012. July is National Ice Cream Month and the 15th is National Ice Cream Day! Every year on the third Sunday in July, we officially honor this cool, sweet and creamy treat! The early history of ice cream dates back to the second century B.C. Even though no precise date or inventor can be positively attributed to the discovery of ice cream, many interesting facts as well as intriguing folklore exist on the development of ice cream through the centuries. On this quest, let's get the scoop on the exciting history of ice cream! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ice Cream Sundae Shirt! 'Weekend Wear!' Relax in style with Weekend Wear! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! With Weekend Wear you will be able to recline on special furni and sit comfortably where ever you please, you can even relax in the park and sit in the grass! Weekend Wear will come in many striking patterns and styles, so you can find the perfect look just for you! Weekend Wear will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog this Saturday, July 14th! 'Friday the 13th Mini-Quest 2012!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, July 13th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, July 14th, 2012. Today is Friday the 13th! This year is an unfortunate year for those who suffer from fear of Friday the 13th, as this year, there are three occurrences of this fearsome day! The issue with not only the number 13, but also the sixth day of the week, Friday, dates back to ancient times. This unlucky coincidence of both the number 13 and Friday, occurs from one to three times a year and is dreaded by more people than you might imagine. Many people not only avoid eating at restaurants on Friday the 13th, but they may even stay home from work! On today’s quest, let’s take a look at the unluckiest day of all, Friday the 13th! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ominous Ladder! 'New Special Awards!' New Special Awards are coming to the games! The current Special Awards will be retired and replaced with all new awards! The Heat Wave Enchantment will remain as the award for Gaming Excellence, only the Special Awards are changing! The New Special Awards will be available Friday, July 13th! 'Heat Wave Enchantment!' This summer will sizzle with the hottest enchantment ever coming as the award for Gaming Excellence! Cast your magic spell and let your Heat Wave enchantment engulf you! With the Heat Wave enchantment you can put the sizzle in summer! The Heat Wave Enchantment will be available as the award for Gaming Excellence, beginning Monday, July 9th, tomorrow! 'VFK Summer Fun Quest!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 9th, 2012. One of the most popular vacation destinations is the beach, and one of the most exciting beach activities is surfing! Whether you've never surfed before, or are a seasoned surfer, surfing is an exciting sport. So let's head for the beach and look at the fun world of surfing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Ship's Bell! 'Pony News!' Ponies are arriving in the Paddock in the Gold Stamps Store today at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time)! All ponies are very well trained and will obey commands such as eat, come, lie down, stay and more! You may also let a friend ride your pony while you are in the same room with them! And don't forget provisions for your pony, you will find food and water in the Gold Stamp Catalog! 'Fourth of July Fireworks Game Awards!' Set off the Fourth of July with a spectacular fireworks show! The Fourth of July Fireworks Game is awarding either the Fourth of July 2012 Glasses or the Fourth of July 2012 Handheld Flag to everyone completing a fireworks game with a pyro-tastic score of 1000 points or more! So blast over to the Fourth of July Fireworks Game and blast off some fireworks! 'VFK Fourth of July Mini Quest 2012!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, July 4th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, July 5th, 2012. Today is the Fourth of July! This day celebrates the spirit of freedom and patriotism in America, and is associated with many traditions! Favorite customs include fireworks, barbeques, picnics, baseball and of course, all things red, white and blue! On today's quest, we will look at the traditions of the Fourth of July! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2012 Fourth of July Independence Day Pin! 'Mintie's Patriotic Paths of Perfection!' Be prepared for a perilous pilgrimage into a plethora of puzzling passages and paradoxical pathways plagued with petrifying panic! You won't want to miss Mintie's Patriotic Paths of Perfection, it's going to be a blast in every way! Your reward for completing Mintie's Patriotic Paths of Perfection will be a Fourth of July Sheep! May the Baa be with you! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Times! 'VFK Fourth of July Quest 2012!' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 2nd, 2012. Today is July 4th, Independence Day, and the birthday of the United States of America! On this day in 1776, the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. This famous document announced that the thirteen American colonies were independent states, separate from the British Empire. By signing this document, 56 men pledged their lives, their fortunes and their sacred honor. Some of these men gave their lives in the war for independence, most lost their fortunes, and all preserved their sacred honor. On today's quest, we will look at the brave signers of the Declaration of Independence! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fourth of July Independence Day 2012 Hat! 'VFK Canada Day Mini-Quest!' 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 2nd, 2012. Today is Canada Day! Today, Canadians will be thinking about fireworks, cookouts, warm weather and spending time with their families! However, Canada Day is not just about picnics, sparklers and having a big birthday party, there is a long history associated with the celebration. On today's quest, we will take a mini look at the history of Canada Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Canada Day Shirt!